A Different Reality: Returning
by OmegaPotter
Summary: Events can affect people in different ways, their personalities changed, what effect would this have? What could cause two people to leave everyone & everything they knew behind for 16 years? What could make them come back and what effects could this have
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **__Is an updated version of this chapter, which has now been beta read__. Thanks to 28signs for beta reading this chapter._

**Prologue**

**-June 1997-**

Behind her desk in the Headmistresses Office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall sat pondering the conversation she had with two of her students. It was rare for students to talk directly to the Headmaster or Mistress of the school, but in the case of these two students, it had become something of a common occurrence. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had been a regular pair of visitors to this Office when her predecessor, Albus Dumbledore, had occupied it. She had initially thought that he was going to be to the topic of their conversation and in a way, she had been correct, just not in the way she expected.

-

"Professor, what we are about to tell you cannot be revealed to anyone and we do mean anyone. You won't like it but we are under orders from Dumbledore. We need your word that you won't reveal to anyone what we are about to say." Harry said as he entered the office, Ginny following just behind him.

While she would not normally allow a student to speak to a teacher in that way she decided to ignore it for the moment. Minerva knew that Harry had been taking private lessons with Albus over the past year and had been the last person to speak to him before he died, so whatever he had to say, could be important.

"You have my word but remember I would normally punish you for speaking to a teacher like that but I will ignore it for now. Now, what is it what you need to keep quiet about?"

"Harry and I will not be returning to Hogwarts next year." Ginny said in a voice that left little doubt she was serious.

"Why not?" It was the only possible response to such a blunt statement.

"Dumbledore left us a task," Harry began vaguely, "we cannot go into details but it's the key to defeating Voldemort. I'd rather not take anyone with me but Dumbledore told me not to push Ginny away and I have to admit I will need help so she can come."

The Headmistress was curious now "Why Miss Weasley?"

"That will remain between me and Ginny for the moment." Said Harry firmly.

"Need I remind you Miss Weasley that you must return next year, you will still be under-age so you cannot withdraw yourself from school. Not to mention that the trace will still be on you so you would be unable to use magic for a year so would be of little help to Harry." Minerva knew she could not stop Harry but she may be able to stop Ginny, and she was certain Harry would not go without her after what he had just said.

"Don't worry Professor; we have ways of neutralizing _both_ those little problems. I assure you my parents won't have any say in the matter." Ginny responded.

Minerva raised her eyebrows at that. She could imagine it was possible to remove the trace; it was simply a spell after all so with the right counter-spell it could be rendered inactive. However, she could not imagine any way to prevent Ginny's parents having any say in the matter, unless, but they wouldn't, would they? Minerva decided it would probably be better not to know, after all the less she knew about that particular aspect the better. And the less Molly Weasley could blame her for. She now knew she would not be able to talk them out of it, they were two of the most stubborn individuals she had ever met, and that was saying something as she had been teaching in a school run by Albus Dumbledore for longer than she cared to remember.

"I don't suppose anything I could say would change your minds so I won't ask for details, I think it best if I don't know."

"Thank you, we wouldn't tell you anyway but you'll find out soon." Ginny said.

"We also need to ask you a favor, the sword of Gryffindor; we need it to complete our task. I understand it was left to me in Dumbledore's Will but I don't think the ministry will hand it over and it's very important we have it. If you need proof, I can show you but I am afraid I cannot explain it, the fewer people who know the better. I would also need an unbreakable vow that you won't reveal what you would see." Harry spoke, his voice making it clear that there was no room for negotiation.

Minerva was stunned by what she had just heard, how did Harry know what was in Dumbledore's Will unless Dumbledore himself told him, and why would he reveal that unless he knew he was going to die? Albus had never told her where he was going the night he died, just that he was leaving the castle with Harry on Order business. She knew they had been gone for quite some time; it had after all been long enough to Death Eaters to infiltrate the castle. Luckily, Harry had alerted Miss Weasley that they were leaving and she, obviously with agreement from Harry, called the D.A together to defend the castle. It still had not been enough to stop Severus from murdering Albus when he returned, but she did not want to think how much worse it would have been if they hadn't been there. Though this did raise the question over whether Dumbledore had arranged his own death, or at least been aware of what was about to happen.

She decided that it was best for her to know as little as possible about the pair's mission. After all they were obviously under instructions from Albus, although she found it hard to believe he hadn't told her, and it was obvious whatever it was needed to be kept as secret as possible. She was a likely target for people to extract information from but they could not extract what she did not know. Therefore, she had agreed to release to sword without any further explanation. She knew she would probably regret it later, probably as soon as Molly Weasley realized she had let the pair of them do this, but she didn't have any other choice.

-

The Headmistress set the papers she was holding down on the desk. She had expected Harry to visit, Dumbledore's death had hit him hard but at the same time, he seemed to accept it. It was almost as though he had known it was going to happen. The boy had always been somewhat of an enigma to her, particularly in his friendship with Miss Weasley. The two had become friends after the Chamber of Secrets incident, Harry had helped her get over the experience and to live with what happened to her. Minerva had watched as the two became closer, particularly when Ginny remained by Harry after Ron had abandoned him after the Goblet of Fire had spat out Harry's name. Ginny had replaced Ron as Harry's best friend even after he had seemingly forgiven Ron; Minerva suspected he never fully had. After the Yule Ball she had been expecting the two to start dating, they had seemed so perfect together, she could almost feel something between them, and it seemed almost magical. But then it never happened, instead they seemed to become more like siblings, unusual in that they never seemed to argue, but still siblings.

Her suspicions had been raised when the two had never dated, or even seemed interested in dating, anyone else. She had initially suspected the two of them may be dating in secret, but she dismissed it knowing that secrets were almost impossible to keep for long in Hogwarts. Rumors had a tendency to travel so fast it seemed like where were traveling by Firebolt. She had eventually passed it off as either they decided their school work was more important than their social lives, or that they simply hadn't found the 'right' person.

**-August 11****th**** 1997-**

Molly Weasley was cooking breakfast in the kitchen of her family home when she heard a tapping on the window and looked up to see an owl perched on the windows sill. Going over to the window she was slightly confused as she recognized the owl that was sitting outside the windows with a letter clutched in its beak as Hedwig, but Harry was staying in their house so why would he be writing to them? When she opened the window her confusion deepened when, instead of hopping inside Hedwig simply dropped the letter in front of her and flew away leaving Molly staring at the front of the envelope.

Molly recognized the handwriting as that not of Harry but her daughter. Now, receiving letter from Ginny with Harry's owl was not unusual. Hedwig had delivered most of the letters her daughter had written from school after her second year. What was confusing was that her daughter was supposed to be sleeping upstairs, having a lie-in on her birthday. Why would her daughter need to send her a letter from upstairs? Deciding there was nothing else for it; she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mum & Dad_

_I know you don't approve…._

A small explosion, which was Molly Weasley's shriek, could be heard across the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was so loud it caused birds sitting in the trees near the Burrow to take off in fright.

"THEY'VE DONE WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 1: Sixteen Years Later, Part 1

_A/N: This is an updated Chapter 1 (any noticed errors fixed) as of the 26/05/2010. I hope to give you chapter 2 soon but there were unexpected delays during beta-reading that delayed this update and the next chapter. I will be trying to keep my Twitter account (see profile Homepage link) updated with details._

_Thanks to 28signs for beta reading this chapter._

**Chapter 1: Sixteen Years Later, Part 1 – Weasleys**

It had been fourteen years since the Final Battle of the Second Wizarding War, a war that had started with the resurrection of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and had ended with him. Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who, had died at the hands of Harry James Potter. Harry also had his share of names, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One and, since events sixteen years ago, The Boy-Who-Vanished. It was sixteen years ago that Harry Potter had completely vanished from the Wizarding World, no one knew exactly why he had vanished all they knew that he had eloped with Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Potter, and completely disappeared for two years.

That fateful day the couple had suddenly re-appeared in Diagon Alley drawing Riddle into the open. From all accounts, the Final Battle had been short, no one knew exactly what had happened but a few minutes after the Potters had confronted the Dark Lord, he was dead, and this time permanently. Anyone who had been expecting the couple to return after the battle were shocked when they vanished again less than an hour after it had concluded. Not even their friends knew where the couple had gone and every search that had been conducted (by both Magical and Muggle means) to find them had failed. Somehow, they had just completely vanished.

**-August 24th 2013-**

The Weasley family home had changed significantly over the past sixteen years. After the original Burrow had been destroyed in the late stages of the war, the family had taken the opportunity to make significant changes to the design. While it no longer looked as though it was going to collapse, it retained the same haphazard look of the original; the Weasley's had decided it added character. Inside there had been significant changes compared to the original, the kitchen had been extended and a few more bedrooms added to the layout to allow for any newer additions to the family to stay overnight if needed. The garden had also been changed to allow it to serve as a place for the whole family to gather and enjoy themselves when they all gathered together. These gatherings or, Weasley Parties as they were sometimes called, had become increasingly frequent as the years passed.

With each new member of the Weasley family came another birthday to celebrate and with the family now numbering twenty-seven the parties were now monthly events. Today it was Dominique Weasley's turn to be the centre of attention as this party was to celebrate her 11th Birthday. Dominique was the seconded eldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and was the second of the new Weasley generation to be born after the war had ended. That made her the second to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a fact that gave the family even more reason to celebrate, and the teachers at Hogwarts less time to prepare for the Weasley invasion.

It had been fourteen years since Arthur Weasley had seen his youngest child and his only daughter, fourteen years without as much as a single letter or message from her. The only reason he knew she was alive was because her hand on the family clock pointed to lost; the hands would point to a blank space if the person died. He looked at the people gathered around the garden of the Burrow, almost his entire family, and his children with their wives and his grandchildren were all there. This was without doubt a normal Weasley Family party, and, as usual missing two of its members. Well, two that he knew of anyway, there might be more. As much as he enjoyed these gatherings, they only reminded him of what he had lost one day sixteen years ago. The day his daughter had walked out of his life, it was not the last time he'd seen her but that was the day he'd lost her.

He hadn't even expected it, although he realised now he should have at least noticed the signs. She had been becoming more distant from the family for a few years, almost as though something, or someone, had driven a wedge between them. At the time he hadn't known what it was, so he had just put it down to her being a typical teenager and rebelling against her parents and brothers whom were slightly overprotective. Still, he still thought he should have noticed the real reason. That brought him to the other person missing from the party, the boy, no man now, he had thought as of a seventh son, his now son-in-law. The husband of his only daughter and he had never even noticed what they felt for each other.

It was true they had hidden it well, only one person, whom Arthur knew of, had known for the three years that they had been dating. Arthur knew he could never have managed to keep a relationship secret for that long. It showed just how deeply they must have cared that they had managed to keep going until they no longer had to hide it. They had all noticed how close the two had become, but they had put it down to their shared torments at the hand of Lord Voldemort. When the pair was asked, they would simply say they were best friends and they almost felt like siblings. It seemed they had been careful to make sure anything they did in public could be attributed to that.

He could not blame them for eloping, he could imagine how much it must hurt for others to try to keep you from the person you loved. So while he could never say what they did was for the best, neither could he truly say that at their age, in their situation he would not have done the same. It still hurt that he wasn't even aware his own daughter's wedding was taking place while he was waiting to wish her a Happy Birthday. For the millionth time he cursed that stupid law which had allowed them to marry, if it wasn't for that law - which had since been changed - he may have had his daughter for another year, at least until she was of age. Although deep down he knew it probably wouldn't have made any difference, they would still have managed it somehow.

The effect their departure had on his wife had been enormous. She had ranted and raged for months and everyone had been on the receiving end of at least one of her rants at some point. He himself, their sons, the Ministry, the Scottish and their stupid laws, Voldemort, Dumbledore and finally Harry and Ginny themselves had all fallen victim to one or more of her tirades Arthur thought she didn't really blame them, but the war had been very difficult for her. With her family constantly under threat, she had been under huge emotional pressure. Every time there was an attack, she would rant for hours about almost anything. Arthur assumed it was her way to relieve the stress she was under without resorting to hexing something. The family themselves had been lucky, in the two years the war had lasted none of them had died, although there had been numerous injuries, they had actually been one of the few families to escape with all of it's members still alive.

It had been a narrow escape with Fred; he had been badly crushed by falling debris and was lucky not to have been killed instantly, although he had never completely recovered. He had been taken straight to St Mungo's after the battle, which was where he had seen Ginny that one last time. She and Harry had come to visit Fred but they hadn't made it quite that far, they had been told that he was expected to recover by hospital staff and were making their way to the ward when they ran into the rest of the Weasley's outside the door. Arthur knew his wife's actions had probably sealed Harry and Ginny's decision to leave that day. Unfortunately her first response upon seeing them had been to start shouting, this had resulted in the couple disappearing before anyone else had a chance to say anything. That had been the last time the Wizarding World had seen the Potters; the day they had completely vanished.

Arthur suspected the Lupin's had remained in contact with them. The couple had been named godparents to the Lupin's eldest child Teddy, or Ted as you now had to call the 15 year old, unless you wanted to be on the receiving on of some very nasty hexes. He had never asked, as he knew they wouldn't tell him, they would probably be under strict orders from Harry and his daughter not to reveal anything, and he didn't want to make the Lupin's break any promises they had made. He could only hope that one-day; his daughter would contact him again, even if it were to say she wouldn't be coming back, just so he could hear from her again. Arthur knew that Hogwarts hadn't recorded the births of any magical children to the couple, but Arthur suspected they could probably find a way to block that, it was easier than it sounded and they had managed to break the trace and it was supposed to be full proof. He now clung to the hope that, one day, they would return, or at least let them know how she was, just so they were no longer in the dark.

Bill Weasley watched his father standing in the back door. Bill knew what he must have been thinking, a few years after Bill had become a father himself he had begun to understand exactly what his own father must go through at these gatherings. He did not want to imagine not seeing one of his own children for fourteen years, not even knowing where they were, what they were doing, only knowing they were alive. Bill would never forgive himself for being part of what had brought that upon his father. For pushing his own sister way from the family, true he hadn't known truly what he was doing but that was no excuse, he should never have interfered.

It hadn't been Bill's idea to try to keep Harry from becoming 'romantically involved' with Ginny, as George had put it in an excellent imitation of Percy, after Voldemort's return. No that honour fell to Ron who said was worried how close they had become during his fourth year. His actions may have had something to do with the fact she had replaced Ron as Harry's best friend after Ron had abandoned him when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, but Ron said he had seen how they had been at the Yule Ball, and the twins had agreed they had seemed very close. So by making it clear exactly what they would do to Harry for putting her in danger. After all, it was obvious being Harry's girlfriend would make her an even bigger target; they tried to force Harry to keep their relationship platonic.

So it was done, Harry had said they had nothing to worry about and that he thought of her as a sister, but they had still impressed the importance of him remaining her 'sibling' several times. They had even gone so far as to suggest that he would no longer be welcome at the Burrow if those feeling ever changed. They had been mollified when, although the two remained close, they had never shown signs of any romantic feelings towards each other, or indeed anyone else. Not that this upset them, they did not think anyone good enough for their little sister, and they assumed Harry had more important things to worry about, with Voldemort wanting to kill him. They should have realised it meant something but they never did, but Bill was now glad they never had, it may have hurt both of them deeply.

Bill's wife Fleur had been furious when, the day they had returned from their Honeymoon, she had learnt what had happened. She had always had a soft spot for Harry since the time he had 'rescued' her sister during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. It was the same task where Harry had rescued Ginny, who had been what he would miss most. Fleur's reaction to the news that the young couple had eloped and the reason made Bill realise just how frightening an angry part-Veela could be. It had surprised him that someone could shout louder than his mother but Fleur managed it, he still winced just thinking about it. That had not been when he realised he had been wrong but it had been the start of the process.

He regretted what he had done all those years ago; there was nothing he regretted more. At the time all he had been thinking about was keeping his sister safe, ever since her second year the whole family had become more protective of her. So what had tried to do, push away the one person who had helped her get over the Chamber just because they were afraid they might feel something more than friendship for each other. Bill smiled slightly, it was lucky that they were both as stubborn as the other; otherwise he and his brothers might have succeeded. But no, the couple had simply kept it hidden from them for three whole years, which was an achievement in itself. He was amazed at the self-control they must have had, at least in public, to prevent anyone from discovering their secret. He realised after the Quidditch World Cup where, although Harry hadn't been unaffected by the Veela, he had managed to remain in his seat long enough for Ginny, who had been sitting next to him, to place her hands over his ears.

Harry had promised to keep Ginny safe and he had kept his promise. She would probably been in more danger if she had gone back to Hogwarts that year and even than if she'd have stayed at home. He didn't want to think what would have happened if she'd been inside the Burrow when it had been destroyed, luckily the whole family had gone into hiding by that time. But would they if Harry and Ginny hadn't run off like that?

His brothers had eventually reached the same conclusion that he did, although it may have taken some of them longer than others. At first Charlie had tried to get the Ministry to charge Harry with kidnapping Ginny, but the ministry had refused on the grounds that, unless it could be proven that Ginny had been forced or coerced into marrying Harry, then it had been her own choice to leave with her husband. Eventually they did all come around, although Bill wasn't too sure about Ron. He seemed to accept they had been wrong but Bill wouldn't trust Ron not to try something if he did seem them again. There wasn't a day that went by when they all didn't miss their sister. Miss being unable to tease her about something, unable to help her if she needed it. She must have her own family now Bill mused; he knew the one thing Harry had always wanted was a family so it was likely he would have started one of his own by now. A new family of Potters, a family he may never meet, it saddened him he may not ever know those nieces and nephews, and he knew that he was to blame for that, if he hadn't taken part all this may never have happened.

Hermione Weasley was sitting next to her husband, it had taken her a long time to forgive Ron for what he had done to Harry and Ginny, they had never told her the reason they wanted to keep their relationship secret from Ron, well what she eventually learnt was the real reason anyway. They had initially told her that it was simply they didn't want everyone talking about them and Hermione didn't blame them. Their reason for not telling Ron was simply that he could never keep his mouth shut when he was angry and she certainly could not argue with that.

Hermione had been shocked to learn they had eloped but not particularly surprised they had in effect run away, even if it was to complete an important task. She had suspected they had been planning something all summer; she just hadn't expected it to be quite so extreme. She hadn't known about the mission they were going on for Dumbledore, she assumed this was simply because Harry wouldn't want to put her into danger, after all it had to have been hard enough to hide two people for two whole years while gallivanting all over the country let alone three. Also it would have made protecting her parents more difficult as she wouldn't have been able to go with them into hiding.

She had kept their secret safe for three years ensuring no one else knew about their relationship. She felt a duty to help them even though she always had an idea they weren't telling her the real reason behind the secrecy. She had almost succeeded in keeping it a total secret, although it hadn't been her fault Sirius had found out. It was only a few months before he died he discovered the secret; it was during the Christmas that Arthur had been attacked by Nagini. He had found the two of them curled up together on the sofa at Grimmauld Place one morning. Hermione had almost beaten him to them but she hadn't. Luckily, he had agreed to keep what he had seen to himself, although he did tease them slightly about the position they had been in, which had been rather intimate. It had been the only time where they were alone; they had never done anything to suggest they were anything other than extremely close friends, or as they had once put it siblings. In their last letter to her on the day they vanished sixteen years ago they had thanked her for helping them and also repaid her for her help.

They had been the ones to warn her not to go back to Hogwarts for her seventh year when they had first left, a warning which probably saved her and her parents' lives. They had all gone into hiding on Harry's advice and sure enough, a month after the school year began Voldemort took control of the Ministry and Hogwarts. It was a clever move; if he had done it before the year started then people may have tried to prevent their children from going, possibly going as far as to leave the country. However, with them already there he had the ultimate coercion tool for people he wanted to control, their children. Many of the Muggle-born students didn't survive the first day under Voldemort's rule, the rest soon followed, well those who hadn't escaped as soon as they heard the news, she didn't even want to think about what happened to those caught under the new laws Voldemort passed. Of course the public hadn't known until after the war what really happened, they had simply been told that all Muggle-born students had been returned to their families after having their wands snapped and memories modified to remove all traces of the magical world.

It had only been because of Molly and Arthur that Hermione had remained friends with the Weasley's, they had told her that they didn't blame her for helping them; in fact they had thanked her for at least ensuring Harry and Ginny's relationship hadn't been interfered with, at least any more than it had. Hermione suspected that Molly had always secretly hoped that Ginny would choose to write to Hermione. She also suspected the reason Ginny hadn't was so her parents did not get a clue as to where she was. Hermione did not know Ginny's reasoning behind the idea that her mother did not want Harry and her to be in a relationship, she did know however that something must have happened between mother and daughter.

It had hurt not having the couple there at her wedding, she considered Harry to be the brother she never had and Ginny was probably her best friend at school, but she thought she could understand why they stayed away. Ron, she was certain, hadn't forgiven either of them completely for running away, particularly Harry. It had taken Ron years to get over his hatred of Harry but eventually he realised that he had been wrong to try to keep them apart. She still wasn't sure how Ron would react if he saw either of them again, but that was becoming increasingly unlikely with each year that passed. She knew they would both need a reason to come back and good one, and even then she wasn't sure they'd ever be a proper part of the family again, there was too much that had separated them.

She looked down at her stomach; she was four months pregnant with her second child, looking around her she knew it would be nine years before she would have to go through sending a child to Hogwarts. This both relieved her and saddened her; in a few years the Weasley invasion of Hogwarts would begin in earnest but her children would not be part of that. She knew that if it hadn't been for the way Ron had handled Ginny and Harry they probably would have started dating and probably even married sooner, but as it was it had taken them nearly ten years to accomplish that, seven before they even started dating. The rest of the Weasley brothers had had seen the error of their ways far faster than Ron, that may have something to do with the fact he lost not only his sister when the couple ran, but also the person he considered his best friend, even if that wasn't reciprocated.

Around her, all the Weasley brothers had families of their own, even Charlie and it had taken him nearly as long as her and Ron. Molly and Arthur now had at least eleven grandchildren and she was certain they had a few more, Harry and Ginny's children. She knew they must have a family of their own by now, it was the one thing Harry had always wanted, and she was sure Ginny would want a few children of her own to start a family to replace the one's she had left. The one Hermione was sure Ginny felt had abandoned her. She knew that Ginny's parents had not agreed with her brothers about a possible relationship with Harry. Unfortunately, the only time anyone would have been able to explain that to the couple had been the time at the hospital when they had tried to visit Fred. Hermione suspected that Molly's reaction to seeing the couple had further cemented the idea that the Weasleys were completely opposed to the couple's relationship when in fact it had only been the younger members of the family.

Hermione had tried sending a letter to Ginny to try to convince her that her parents weren't against her relationship with Harry that her mother had just reacted badly due to stress to seeing them after two years with no news. That had been when they discovered that owls couldn't find either of them. Hermione still hadn't been able to work out how they had managed to hide so completely other than by using a Fidelius Charm, which was unlikely, it was extremely complex to cast and she doubted that they would have managed it. From the small about of information they had given her in their letter she knew they would be traveling a lot and the charm would be of little use while they were on the move. Also for a reason she had not been able to work out the charm had no effect on Magical Owls, both a useful property and a serious flaw. She could only guess that they had found a charm in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library that she hadn't heard of, she knew that Harry had been a frequent visitor under the Invisibility Cloak at night during his sixth year.

She hadn't know what he and Ginny were up to that year, she knew Harry was meeting with Dumbledore regularly and that Ginny was the only one he would discuss the content of those meetings with. Hermione hadn't been pleased but understood that Dumbledore must have wanted it kept as secret as possible and that if she needed to know Harry would have told her. She had been busy trying to keep Ron from asking too many questions but that hadn't been as difficult as she initially thought, Ron spending most of his time attached by the lips to Lavender Brown. She still had no idea as to why that had happened but suspected the twins may have had something to do with it. They had been teasing Ron over the summer about his lack of girlfriends and he had obviously decided to do something about it. Hermione did get a good laugh at the Christmas present Lavender had sent him that year, which slightly made up for the fact she had to watch the two of them snogging all over the castle. It had made it easier for Harry and Ginny to hide the time they spent together by simply pretending to study in the Room of Requirements with her when Ron was busy with 'Lav-Lav' and they did get quite a lot off studying done so it wasn't exactly time wasted.

The party soon began fully and soon everyone was talking, laughing, eating and begin careful not to eat anything the twins had been near. What no one noticed in all this was an owl, which if anyone had noticed it would have been recognised as belonging to the Lupin's. The owl flew in through an open upstairs window, with a letter in its beak, ignoring the group of people gathered around the house, before flying out again its beak empty.


End file.
